1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to an apparatus for the conversion of power strokes of a random sequence and of random lengths of strokes into potential energy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Apparatus which convert power strokes appearing sequentially and having the same length of strokes into any kind of energy are widely known.
If, however, the length of strokes differs continuously from each other, the conversion thereof into any kind of energy is quite intrinsic and the recovery extremely small.
If now for instance ocean waves are utilized for the generation of energy any hitherto known devices for the generation of useful energy show extremely complicated designs and, specifically, give extremely little yield so that they are not commercially interesting.